Pretenders: Animated
by J D Adams
Summary: Transformers: Animated. The Autobots werent the first cybertronians to crash on Earth. Over a hundred years ago; a small team of Decepticons also crashed. Join their adventures as the struggle to remain hidden and try to escape our little mudball. RnR
1. Episode 1: The Art of Deception

Transformers: Animated

The art of Deception

Over a century ago, many galaxies away a message plays over the speakers of the Decepticon Flotilla. "Megatron is a fool! He is wasting our time with this search for the Allspark! Cybertron was ours! But he has to abandon it to get the Allspark. Four centuries we have been out here searching for something we will never find! It is time that we Decepticons take our rightful place in the universe as its rulers! There are plenty of Advanced worlds out there, We can find better sources of energy. The universe has started to forget about us, and its way past time that we remind them why we once the most feared beings in existence!" It is the most circulated message from the Decepticon known as Thunderwing.

In the years after the Great War, He has becoming the figurehead for the Decepticons that have grown tired of Megatron's quest for the Allspark. In the great War he earned fear and respect from enemies and comrades alike, as he took down enemy flanks by the dozens by himself. Considered by many as the only Decepticons hat could take Megatron in a straight fight. Many Decepticons have joined him, leaving Megatron's own forces dwindling.

There are a few ships out there however that are not loyal to Megatron or Thunderwing. One of these ships is dreadnought known as the Skyraider. Its captain growing more irritated by the messages every cycle that passes, And the latest one that plays is no different for him.

"My fellow Decepticons. Today is the day that will forever change how we take over worlds. My scientists have created away to better infiltrate worlds. Techno-organic biosuits that will allow us to adapt to each planet, even those that have in the past proven too hazardous for us. There will be grand showing of what these suits are capable of .I invite all those interested in see our future to join us on the Black Shadow!" Thunderwing's voice booms, though this message give the Skyraider's captain just the opening he has been waiting for, as an evil smirk crosses his face.

"There is only one future for the Decepticons, and its a future that doesn't include Megatron, or you; Thunderwing. There is only one fit to lead the Decepticons to glory, soon all will know the name of Starscream!" A shrill voice laughs as the Aerial Commander steps from the shadows, looking over a strange deceive in his hand. "Oh yes, I shall join you on your ship. And I know were gonna have a BLAST!" He laughs manically and commands his crew to head for the Black Shadow.

--------

Many ships have gathered around the Black Shadow, as it orbits around a nearby star. Though noticeably absent is Megatron's flagship; the Nemesis. The Skyraider pulls in close and docks with the large warship. Starscream is followed by another Decepticon, having some what similar body design to his own. The most differentiating features that can be seen in the darkness are the oddly-shaped wings and a more conical shaped head.

The second Decepticon speaks in a smoother tone compared to Starscream's shrillness, a closer look to his face, reveals a faceplate that moves as he speaks. "Are you quite sure about this, Starscream?" The mech says crossing his jet engine shaped arms over his chest. "This makes the 5th ship you have sabotaged this Mega-Cycle. Surely the others are going to get suspicious, with so many explosions taking out rival leaders."

"Quiet, Thrust. I know what I am doing. Besides I like bombs. They are simple, easy to hide, and leave very little evidence. Even if those fools did start to suspect foul play, there is nothing that would lead them to me."

"You chose me as your second, for my tactical input. And I really would prefer that you actually listened to it once in awhile." He says giving Starscream a bit of a glare. "I am only going along with this because I agree that Thunderwing has let his victories and reputation go to his head. I will be all too pleased to see him taken down."

Starscream looks to Thrust, almost looking hurt at the acquisition of not listening "I do value your input Thrust." He says putting a hand on the shoulder of the other Jetbot. "Your a master when it comes to large scale battles. Who could ever forget your victory at Rigel 4! But this, this is smaller scale, a simple preemptive strike. Thats my area of expertise. When were in an actual battle, you can command the troops however you want and I wont say a word."

Thrust nods softly, he knows Starscream is just trying to keep him on his good side, as losing him to another potential leader would ruin any plans he has.. "As you wish, Starscream. Just remember that I am your partner in this endeavor, and not just some dumb lackey." Thrust says, before his visage fades as he becoming invisible before the duo enters the Black Shadow.

Exiting the docking tube they are greeted by a thin black and red robot. "I am rather surprised to see you join us, Starscream." He says with a deep voice. "You have never shown interest in such scientific pursuits before. Maybe you are more intelligent then I gave you credit for."

Starscream sneers "Are you going to take me to this experiment of yours, or do you wish to insult me some more, Database?"

Database's optic visor brightens, his faceplate moving as he chuckles. "I really would wish to insult you more, but seeing as the experiment will be starting soon, I doubt I have the time with all the other ships arriving. So lets get you to the Auditorium." Database says turning away from Starscream and escorts him down the hall, as Thrust makes his way deeper into the ship...

----

In the darkness, the cloaked Thrust makes his ways through the bowels of the large ship, passing through into areas where no one but crew were permitted as he slowly makes his way to the engine room, where the bomb will be able to cause the most damage.

'This is too easy.' Thrust thinks to himself. 'There should be more security, more locked areas. Thunderwing couldn't possible be this careless with all these ships around...' He continues to ponder as he continues to travel deeper into the ship. Unaware that he is being followed by the one person on the ship that can see through his invisibility, waiting to act until having proof that Thrust is up to something.

-----

Meanwhile back in the largest room of the ship that is set up to serve as an Auditorium; Decepticons gather round a large stage. In the center of the stage, stands a large and powerfully built Decepticon, his armor being mostly a cool gray interwoven with blue which also serves as the main color of his helmet, abdomen, gauntlets, and boots. Certainly looking like one that could rival Megatron. His red optics gaze over the crowd and smiles proudly that so many are interested in his vision for the future.

"My fellow Decepticons!" He begins, his voice deep and gravelly "I am proud to see so many of you could join us here for this momentous occasion! Even a few surprise faces, such as Starscream captain of the Skyraider." Thunderwing says and motions to the Jetbot, who doesn't seem to happy at being pointed out among the crowd. "And a few unsurprises, such as the lack of our so called Leader Megatron," This time, motioning to a large empty throne made to look like the Decepticon emblem "who once again refuses to see reason or even entertain ideas other then his own. Not even able to send that brainwashed minion of his. But that is his loss."

"Just get on with it already!" Calls an angry Austrian voice from the crowd, the spotlight cutting over to the vocal member, the triple changer known as Blitzwing. His head spinning from red to black "This is getting rather boring! You could have at least given us snacks!" The black head complains before switching over to the blue face. "Really now, I came to see this so called future, not listen to the same long winded speeches I can hear over the comm channels."

Thunderwing glares, but quickly changes his expression. "Alright, then lets get to what brings us here!" He says and sweeps his arms outwards as rising from a hidden compartment under the stage is pair of Decepticons. One is Database. The other is a heavily armored green and purple robot. Between them are several strange grayish humanoid... things. "Since they seem to be tired of my speeches, and you are the inventor of this technology Database, I shall allow you to explain it to them." Thunderwing says and takes a step back.

Database gives a quiet nod and begins "These are Polymorphic Techno-Organic Biotic Suits. With these suits we will be to adapt our self to any world, mimic any lifeforms. As long they are worn, we will be indistinguishable from the native life forms. We will be able to infiltrate and take over right under their noses." As he speaks there are already the sounds of several jeers from the audience. "Yes, I know what you are thinking. But we are Decepticons, we are master of deception. But we can only mimic mechanical objects, and on worlds where life forms aren't mechanical we are severely limited on what we can do without revealing ourselves. With these we will be able to deceive more efficiently, and take over quicker by removing their defenses and learning about their technology. When a planet is ready, the rest can swoop in and raze the world and prepare to colonize it!" Some of the jeers die down as more begin to contemplate the abilities and advantages of these suits.

-----

While the presentation continues on the levels above, Thrust as well as his stalker finally reaches the the main engine room. Inside is a long black and blue Decepticon worker. 'Maybe they are all at the presentation, Thunderwing is probably so sure of himself that he couldn't fathom someone pulling something on his ship. If he really is that arrogant, then I really won't regret getting rid of him in the least. I had hoped this would be more... interesting.' Thrust thinks to himself as he slinks into the room, making his way to the core, opening up a compartment on his arms and pulling out a small round disk.

"I think its time to shed some light on this ruse." A feminine voice giggles, as suddenly large solar windows open, and illuminates the room; Thrust stumbling back and covering his optics from the sudden change in light levels. As the light fills the room Thrust's stalker finally steps into the light; A slender blue and purple figure, with a pair of solar panels on her back sticking out like wings. She flips a visor down over her red optics to filer out the bright light. "Now now, such a silly little Decepticon..." She giggles and dances towards the still invisible Thrust, the long black wire tendrils that flow down from the back of her head swishing about as she moves. She strokes a finger over his chin and grinning broadly. "Did you really think such a trick could fool me? Invisibility fields, all they do is bend light around something. While it may fool some, It can't fool Modem; mistress of light!" She says with a playful giggles and pokes the bridge of Thrust's helmet that makes up his nose, causing his field to dissipate. "For me, you stuck out like a damaged servo with that dome of light around you. But really, enough talk. Hand me the bomb, and you'll leave intact. I really don't like hurting people." Modem says with a rather bright and cheery smile.

Thrust growls softly. "You want an answer?" He asks, as the whir of a jet engine starting up can be heard. "How's this for an answer, Wench?" He asks as powerful flame shoots from he engine that sits on his arm. Modem cries out and barely dodges in time, holding her sides from where her armor has started to melt.

Her optics glow brightly from behind her visor. "So, you want to play rough?" she asks with another giggle, seeming to regain her composure quickly "Okay then!" She says with a wide grin and extends her arm and a beam of light shoots forth and knocks Thrust off his feet.

Thrust shakes his head as he starts to get up. "What?" He asks groggily.

"Hard light projections. My specialty. I can shape light into any form, even into weapons. Last chance. Give me the bomb and I won't have to throw you into the star." Modem says pouting at the thought of such an action.

Once again the engines on Thrust's arms whir with life and shoots out another spire of flame at Modem. Her optics brighten hearing that sound and reacts quickly creating a wall of light in front of her in which the flames deflect off of. "Aw come on, the same attack?" She pouts again. "I thought you were some great general." She says, clearly disappointed by Thrust and with a wave of her hand sends out a storm of needles mode of light.

"Make no mistake, woman. I have more then a few simple tricks." Thrust says and takes to the air quickly, crying out as right leg is skewered by two of the needles before they dissipate. "I will win this fight, and this ship will go up in a grand explosion." Thrust says with a dry laugh.

"I won't give you that chance, Squidhead!" Modem says jumping up walls and across pipes, with an acrobat's grade and speed and launches herself at the flying villain. Thrust's optics glow as he smirks underneath his face plate as the whir starts again, knowing the femme has no way to dodge. The flames burst from from his arms, only to fizzle out surprising the Jetbot as he gets tackled by Modem.

As he hits the ground, Thrust notices that his engines have iced over. "Modem wanted you to freeze, Squidhead. It seemed like you needed a helping hand." Says a cold voice.

"Nice to see you could tear yourself away from your precious engines, Icewind." Modem says with a giggle, looking over the the black and blue robot as she recovers, glad to have some help.

Icewind's circular red optics look to her blankly. "Not really, I'm still attending to them." He says and looks down, only to notice Thrust has recovered and is making his way to the engine core. "You really seem to have a problem understanding the meaning of FREEZE!" Icewind irritatedly yells as his hand morphs into a cannon and shoots a beam of ice at Thrust, freezing the servos in the Jetbot's legs.

Thrust grumbles as his legs start to lock up, the cold penetrating through them and freezing up everything. "Freezing isn't my style, but as you wish. I'll surrender." He says and raises his arm giving a slight flick of his wrist before he does.

Modem's optics glow bright "SLAG!" she cries out and notices the cloaked bomb being tossed, and futilely rushes to stop it. The bomb latches on the the Engine core, and begins to flash. She turns to Thrust. "You better disarm that." she says and forms a mace out of light, ready to bash some sense into him.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, but I can't. You see, I didn't have time use any form of precision, I don't even know what the settings are. But I think you have bigger things to worry about. Seeing as about half the Decepticon Army is on this ship, and that bomb can go off at any moment. And any attempt to disarm it without know exactly what to press will result in it exploding prematurely." Thrust laughs victoriously. "Either way, I win. And that, is how I earned MY nickname."

"Should we really trust him?" Icewind asks.

"I'm not gonna risk it, Lets get up to the Auditorium and evacuate the ship. Your faster, so your gonna have to get us there." Modem says, as Icewind transforms into his vehicle mode, and Modem getting op top of him as the take off for the Auditorium.

------

Back at the presentation, Database looks to the crowd which still seems mixed in its reaction to the biosuits. "But you shouldn't judge them before you see them in action." He says to those that are still apprehensive to the idea. "Bludgeon, if you would..."

The green and purple robot nods as walks up to one of the suits, grabbing one. As he touches it, the suit grapples on to him, oozing up his arm. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to how this feels." He says, in accent that sounds somewhat Asian, as he watches the suit continues to ooze and cover him until he is totally enveloped by it, looking much more rounded and organic.

"The material bonds with our Destronium armor and is able to alter its composition to fit in with the species around it. The biggest draw back to it, is that if a race is smaller then us; we will be infinitely heavier then all the others of the species." Database says as her begins keying in a few things on the keyboard on his arm. As he does Bludgeon's form begins to twist and shift around becoming smaller and smaller until he is about 6ft tall, dressed in a purple robe with ashen gray skin stark white hair and glowing green eyes.

"This race is extremely light and agile; and wouldn't be a race we'd want to emulate due to the restriction of the suit. As can easily be seen by the cracking ground under Bludgeon, from having his mass compacted into such a small form." Database says and keys in something else, as Bludgeon's form quickly begins to balloon out, as his form once again begins the twist and change before the audience.

Bludgeon's new form is around 15 feet tall, and is what can be best described as monstrous, with a pair of four long purple tentacles come from its back, as its octopus-esque head looks out to the crowd. "This species, as can be seem is much larger, and as such the weight isn't compressed. They are also totally aquatic, which would be a problem for us if they were smaller, as the compressed weight would cause us to sink. We have been trying to work in way to counter act the mass effect, but so far have been unsuccessful."

"Do we really need such a suit?" says a Romanian-accented mech, the spot light moves over the blue and gray robot. A dark red face stares out from under the blue helmet. "Why cant we just concur these worlds straight out. We have plenty of forces that would be suited to those planets. Just swoop in and over take them. They'd never stand up to even one of us." A pair of what can be best described as fangs, can be seen as he talks.

"Yes, and alert every Autobot or any other universal authorities in the process. We'd be in jet another war that we can't afford to fund with our current resources." Thunderwing responds. "Using these suits we can channel energy more efficiently and even being able to mimic the species' own ways to gather nutrients so that we wont always be using Energon while disguised. Even you can see the value in that Bomb-Burst, and I'm sure your shipmates would be grateful as well that your not using them as fuel." The comment gets a few chuckles and cheers from the group surrounding Bomb-Burst.

Before Bomb-Burst can reply, a message calls out over the speakers, heavily garbled from the solar radiation, making it hard to hear some words. "Somebody... ... ... ... ... has set us up. ... ... the... ... ... bomb... " Modem voice says trying to alert everyone of the crisis as her voice fades in and out "No chance... ... ... ... to survive... ... ... ...make ... ... your ... time ..." The rest of her communication is unintelligible. Though it has already had its effect, as the audience is scrambling towards the exits in a panic.

-----

Modem rushes through the tunnels, as the klaxons begin to sound. She can be seen banging on her forearm. "Stupid solar panels. They wont close, and its disrupting communication. But it seems that they got the message at least."

Unknown to her, is that Thrust has thawed enough to transform and is chasing after her. "I'm not going to let you go that easily." He calls out and fires on them as he catches up.

"What is WRONG with you?" He asks and throws a volley of light spears at him. "I would think you'd have more important things then a stupid vendetta in your processors, like getting your sorry aft off this ship before it explodes!" Modem says angrily.

"With you riding me like you arm I can't help you.." Icewind says as he does his best to dodge the attacks.

"Thats fine, Just get us to the others! I'll hold him off." Modem replies.

"I won't give you that chance! Your going to go up with this ship!" Thrust replies and starts to shoot at the hall around them, causing debris to fall in Icewind's path trying to trip him up. But his plan seems to backfire in an unexpected way, as the debris shambles together into a hands the grab at the Cybertronian jet.

"Database, have I even told you how much you rule?" Modem asks.

"Someone has to look out for you, always getting yourself into trouble. Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you. Your just lucky to be within the limits of my abilities. I'll try holding this piece of slag off." Database replies over the comms, the signal seeming stronger now.

Modem giggles "Whatev DB, You know you like the chance to show off in front of me."

Its silent for a moment before Database replies "Just get up here..." causing Modem to giggle again. looking back as more hands grab and hold Thrust.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person." Icewind replies as the pair continues on their way.

----

As the timer counts down, more and more ships are seen zooming away from the Black Shadow just before explosions ripple through Thunderwing's ships as the engines blow up. The ship is ripped apart and debris is sent hurtling in every direction. Several escaping ships are hit and damaged as another large one appears out of nowhere, the massive Nemesis, begins to lock on to several of the damaged ships pulling them on board. One of the ships pulled in is the Skyraider.

The destruction of the Black Shadow would be talked about for cycles, and prevent Starscream from repeating his performance, not that it mattered. He was now on Megatron's ship and could work his way though the ranks until the time to strike is right.

The Pretender's project, as Megatron refers to it, looses its steam without Thunderwing around to rally support and most the biosuits lost in the explosion. But unknown to the Decepticons, on distant little mud ball, the project would have its greatest test run as the Survivors of the explosion have no choice but to rely on them until they can return to the fold and teach the universe the true art of deception.


	2. Episode 2: Awakening

Somewhere in this large Universe is what many would consider a shining blue jewel

Somewhere in this large Universe is what many would consider a shining blue jewel. Unfortunately, all those that would consider it that, also live on it. They totally unaware of its place in the universe, or even that life exists beyond the horizons of its atmosphere. But who can blame the population of this world; its inhabitants are still recovering from the worst war they have ever seen. Very few members of its population have time for such flights of fancy as life on other planets, let alone contemplate them ever coming here. That will soon change...

It is Fourteen days into the sixth month of the Nineteenth hundred and Forty-Seventh year, according to the calendars. The stars are shining brightly above a small farm; somewhere in the region know as New Mexico. It is the night that will change the world, as high above several objects penetrate the atmosphere, crashing down into different locations. But only one of these would gain any attention.

--

Shooting down from the sky, a large circular ship crashes into a small farm, just outside of the city known as Roswell. Tearing up the landscape before coming to a stop. Inside the small crew starts to recover. "The person that set that bomb, had best wish he didn't survive the explosion; because if I even find him, I will make his death as painful as possible!" Roars the angry voice of Thunderwing as pushes his way from out of the debris.

"Revenge will have to wait..." A second deep voice states, screen starting to flicker on. The crash has taken its toll on all of us. And with our injuries, we won't lat long in this planet's atmosphere. If we can't find away to repair ourselves, were not going to last 10 cycles." Database says as he begins analyzing and scanning for working systems on what's left of the ship they are on.

"What about the biosuits? I don't seem to be as badly damaged at the rest of you, but the suit looks like it just crawled from the pit." Bludgeon says as he looks around, the gray matter of the suit hanging from his body.

Database walks over to Bludgeon and scans the remains. "It just might work... I just hope their are enough of them for all of us... looking over the data, it seems like much of remaining ship broke up as it hit this world's atmosphere. If were lucky, we might be able to track down the other pieces while in disguise and repair ourselves as neither the labs or medbay are in our section."

"Looks like your suits will be getting a real field test, Database." Bludgeon says as he removes the biosuit, it returning to the original gray humanoid shape, and tosses it on to the floor.

"Database's work has never failed us before, Bludgeon." Thunderwing replies as he breaks open the storage under the stage with a powerful sonic blast. "Thank Primus, that we had planned to show off the different abilities of the suits as well as your prototype to allow them to transform as we do." Thunderwing says and takes out a suit that looks like an armored version of the regular ones and activates it.

"Its more of luck, as we only have five or six suits, just enough for all of us." Database replies, only for his optics to brighten suddenly as he realizes something. "Slag! Where's Modem and Icewind? I don't remember if they returned in time or not, and they haven't said anything if they have." He says starting to sound worried as he starts to scan for life signs, hoping the pair made it.

"You certainly seem concerned that your girlfriend made it, Database." Bludgeon laughs watching the black robot search for the others.

"For Primus' sake... Were crashed on an unknown planet, injured, and barely have the parts to repair ourselves. The bigger the crew is, the better chance of survival we have, until we can be picked up. Not all of us made it through as easily as you did." Database replies and he pushes away some fallen debris and finds Modem and Icewind in a state of stasis lock. "Hurry up with those Extra suits! I found them, but I'm not sure how long they'll last!"

Thunderwing comes over quickly with a pair of biosuits. "I'm not going to lose any more crew because of this explosion. If I ever find who caused it, I will rip his spark core out of his body with my bare hands." He says angrily as he places the suits on the pair, watching as they take to the forms of their wearers.

"All I know is that it was some sort of jet, he was transformed when I delayed him so they could escape. Modem will probably have more knowledge on him, if her memory wasn't effected by the crash." Database replies, having turned to some controls. "Finally found what seems to be this planet's native life forms. Rather ugly, small pinkish creatures."

"It doesn't matter what they look like, as long as we blend in." Thunderwing replies.

Database grabs another suit, as it covers him. "Transferring scan data now." He reports as the five Decepticons begin to shift and shrink down into human forms. "We better be getting out of her, as it seems our crash has attracted attention. If we wish to bend in, it would be best if they didn't find us." Database says and takes Modem in his arms to carry. "Bludgeon, you get Icewind."

"Yeah yeah, as long as you got your girlfriend your fine." Bludgeon replies as he picks up Icewind and slings him over his shoulder, following Database and Thunderwing out of the ship under the cover of night as several large vehicles drive up.

"This would be quicker if we had a bit of transportation." Database mentions and a faint laser beam quickly scans a military half-track that drives up. Before ducking behind some bushes. Making sure no one his looking he quickly shifts from his human form to his robot mode and transforms, placing modem in the back. "Climb in quickly, and I'll get us away from here." As the group gets in he takes off as quickly as he can without being noticed, heading towards the nearest large population, hoping that they have the technology to do some makeshift repairs until they can find other parts of the Black Shadow that has crashed.

--

As the Decepticons make their escape, a small group of jeeps and half-tracks from the Roswell Army Air Force base make their way up to the farm. A pair of officers as well as a man dressed in black suit looks over the crash as several crew enter it to explore around.

"It's much larger then we expected it to be, Mr. Forsythe." One of the officers mentions as he walks close to the crashed ship that dwarfs the humans.

"Size isn't an issue for me." The man in black replies. "The fact that it is here is enough to validate the existence of my bureau. While those in control are worried about the threats from this world, few knew about threats from other worlds thinking that their existence are mere flights of fancy. But as you gentleman can clearly see, there truly are more things on heaven and earth then can be dreamt of by their philosophies."

"Mr. Forsythe!" a solider calls out, attracting the man in black's attention. "We found something that you have to see!"

Mr. Forsythe chuckles softly "Have you now?" His interest piqued as he makes his way over to join them, entering the ship and pushing away a few cables that hand down in his way. The solider leads him over to what looks like the dead body of a gray humanoid. "My my, this night is just getting better. But this vessel seems rather large for this creature. Maybe multiple races are working together... Just more reason to learn what we can from this wreck."

"This find will truly revolutionize the world!" Another Solider exclaims.

"No, it won't. The world at large isn't ready for this kind of knowledge. We have just come out of a second world war; the governments of the world are all still recovering. This kind of knowledge is extremely dangerous, mass panics or even attempts by Russia to try and gain this technology might lead us into a third world war, maybe even an interplanetary one. Were not ready for that, and maybe never will be. This will all need to be kept under wraps to the populous at large. Now lets get this thing back to the institute so that it can be studied." Mr. Forsythe says as he exits the ship. "And if anyone leaks this to the public, I will have them tracked down... and shot. Make sure all your friends know that."

--

Database and the others arrive in a dark parking lot on the outskirts of town, as the others exit he transformers back to his robot mode and reactivated his biosuit. "I think we are safe now for those creatures. Maybe now I can try to help Modem and Icewind. Someone probably needs to get some Intel on this planet."

"I think I will do that, Database." Thunderwing speaks up. "Bludgeon can stay here and help you. Maybe he has something in those weapon caches of his that can be of use to you. I find myself intrigued by this little mud ball..."

"I don't see what this place has to offer. Best to just get off of it as soon as we can." Bludgeon grumbles

"Until we either find the other parts of the Black Shadow, or are able to... commander a space worthy vessel from this planet; we're going to be stuck here for awhile. So we might as well make the best of it." Database speaks up from where he kneels over Modem, focusing on her first. "And if you would stop grumbling and actually help out, thing MIGHT just go a little faster here..."

As Bludgeon goes over to help Database, Thunderwing, makes his way further into town, raining pouring down at the sound of Thunder cracks in the darkened night sky; the sound pleasing the Decepticon warlord, reminding him of past victories. "Well, there is at least one good thing on this world..." He thinks to himself as he continues to walk, recording all he sees for future use.

His train of thought is interrupted suddenly by an explosion. Quickly turning to look at the source, he see a small band of masked men scurrying away from a strange structure with large symbols on it B - A - N - K. The language and writing of this world still foreign to him.

The men climb into a truck and takes off. Te rain and smoke from the explosion obscuring their view, as they head straight towards Thunderwing. The truck hits, impacting harshly and sends the men in the truck's bed flying. Thunderwing just sneers as he pushes the truck away.

The men slowly recover and look up in fright at the odd human; he remains undamaged, while their truck is completely total. "Jeeze, man! This is ruining our plans! The cops will be here any minute!" a scrawny man says as he struggles to his feet.

"I will not let some stupid git stop me." The man who seems to be the leader of the bad says and pulls a gun on Thunderwing. "Make him pay boys!" He yells and begins to open fire on him, his anger blinding him to the though that it might not go well.

The bullets do little to damage the biosuit, but serve to make the warlord angrier. "I had though of sparing you peons." He says, the biosuit translating it after hearing enough of their language. "But I will no tolerate insects attacking me!" He says and thrusts his arm out and a powerful wave of sound strikes the crooks in front of him with a mighty THOOM. He picks up the ruined truck and tosses it back at the crooks behind him, who barely duck out of the way before it hits a building and explodes.

The scrawny one gets to his feet and tries to escape, but luck isn't with him as Thunderwing spots him and takes after with gliding across the ground and grasping the coward by his collar and flying into the sky. "I am not one to be trifled with! You wanted to pick a fight, and now you have it! So stay and enjoy the show!" He says and tosses the poor crook down into the pavement watching him skid across it roughly with a dark chuckle.

The fire of the exploding vehicle soon frosts over as second individual joins the fray. "I know you're the leader, but I thought we were supposed to remain hidden." Says the cold voice of Icewind. The rain freezing around him as it touches his skin. "But who am I to stop your fun." He says and touches the ground with a bare hand, the wet pavement flash freezing and trapping the crooks where they are. "Now they have no choice but to stay and watch." He says with a slight grin, watching the criminals start to turn blue from the sheer cold.

Fearing for their lives a couple of the criminals turn to Icewind, hoping he will be more vulnerable then their leader. The shoots just chip at the ice armor that is forming around him. Thunderwing flies down and grabs the guns. "Is this really the best you have?" He says and crushes him in his hand and tosses them to ground. "This planet truly is primitive..." He says with another dark chuckle and looks to Icewind. "I shouldn't keep all the fun to myself. I think I should let you finish this..."

Before Icewind has the chance, the sounds of sirens fill the air, a pair of cop cars tries to stop but slide across the newly formed ice. A wall of ice rises up to stop them; right before the go sailing through the glass front on a flower shop. Icewind looks to Thunderwing. "These guys as well?"

Thunderwing looks to the police cars curiously, with their sirens blaring. "No... These little punk mentioned wanting to get away from a bunch known as 'the cops'. If these are those same people, I wish to know why they are feared, when I wasn't. It seems you might not get to have your fun tonight..." He responds and motions Icewind to stand down.

The cops slowly got out of the car, definitely unnerved by the unnatural ice that had developed in the heat of the summer night. They take it slow are the approach the group, trying not to slip up. On the sidewalks, a group of people have gathered hearing a commotion, and had grown curious to what all the noise was, on in particular is carrying a camera.

"Now what have we hear?" One of the cops asks.

"Seems these guys robed the bank and ran, maybe they ended up having an argument over their share." Another responds

"Doesn't explain the ice" A third responds, as he just barely avoids tripping.

"Only the guys laying on the ground are the robbers." A young college aged man with the camera says speaking up, and walking over. "I was in the bank when they robbed it and blew the vault. Your going to need to phone in an ambulance, there are several injured. I was lucky and the desk I ducked behind took most the blast for me. I followed them out, hoping to get some pictures of them for the paper and future reference in capturing them."

The second cop looks the man with the camera. "Your Kent Parkers, aren't you? The star reporter for the Roswell Daily Record?"

Kent chuckles softly as he adjusts his glasses. "I didn't think I was that famous."

"What were you doing at the bank this time of night with a camera?"

"I was making a deposit, and I always keep my camera with me; never know when a story will break, like these guys here!" He says rather excitedly "These other two, they stopped the criminals. I was just coming out of the back when the bigger guy starts to just tear into them; he has these strange abilities, so does the skinny one. He came later and froze everything stopping the criminals in their tracks, and also stopped you guys from smashing into the florists." The two Decepticons listen curiously, stating to wonder if they shouldn't just eliminate them now to keep their secret, but a quick glance around, Thunderwing realize they'd have to take out half the city at least, which would definitely give them away. No, this was gonna take more patience then he was used to.

"I think you've been reading to many of those funny books." The first cop scoffs.

"Yeah, well I believe him, how else do you explain frozen roads in 70 degree weather?" The third cop replies. "Whatever is going on here, its not natural."

"These guys do have powers! And they are heroes!" Kent explains, as Thunderwing looks curiously to the boy. Heroes? That's not a word that gets applied to Decepticons often. But this could be a good thing. "They are the only reason, they haven't escaped."

"Yeah, yeah. But what about the money?" The first cop asks, still seeming skeptical, regardless of proof.

"I am afraid it must have been in the Truck." Thunderwing speaks up. "I was not aware they had taken anything. I am sorry for acting so... hastily... I do not seem to know my own strength..."

"The paper work on this is going to take weeks." The cop complains.

"Uh, sir, do you think I can get a photo of you and your partner for the paper? So the whole town will know about this wonderful deed of yours?" Kent asks as he looks to Thunderwing and Icewind.

Icewind looks like he is about to object, but Thunderwing speaks up first. "Sure, There are a few others in our group not with us if you want to meet them as well." Thunderwing says with as friendly of a grin as he can manage. This could be even better then he though, no need to pretend to be regular beings of this planet, when they could be hailed as heroes. No one would suspect that their heroes were here to conquer them.

"Alright!" Kent exclaims happily, and takes a few shots of the false heroes and the frozen crooks. Before Thunderwing leads him back to the parking lot where the others are gathered.

The trio stops about a block from where Database and the others are. Thunderwing turns and looks to Kent. "Wait right here, boy. I must explain to the team about you, as we hadn't planned on any of this. I will let you know when you can join us." Thunderwing explains before he and Icewind leave to speak with the others.

"I don't know what you are thinking, Lord Thunderwing! We're supposed to be hidden!"  
Icewind says once they are out of earshot of Kent.

"Simple, He thinks we are heroes. I caused quite a bit of property damage, and we nearly killed that first group of humans; yet rather then being feared, we are being praised. If we use this boy, anything we do could get explained in a positive way. This world's populace will love us; and we can take control right under their noses!"

"At least there would be some use for these ugly forms." Bludgeon responds as he hears the pair at the approach.

"Is Modem not recovered yet?" Thunderwing asks seeing Database continue to work.

"Almost. Icewind was lucky; he was in vehicle mode when the explosion went off. He took much less damage; he just needed a simple patch job and then an Energon transfusion. Modem however was in Robot mode, so when the explosion barreled town the tunnel, she took almost all of it. With luck, that Jetbot probably didn't survive as he was much closer to the blast." Database replies, as he hooks a small tube from himself into Modem's arm; a pinkish-purple liquid shoots between them causing Modem's system's to start up once more, her red optics flickering on.

"Oh, what hit me?" She asks as she slowly sits up and looks around trying to figure out where she is.

"A rather powerful bomb, remember?" Database replies as he replaces his biosuit. "You going to need to put this on." He says and tosses one to Modem as he explains the situation. "We're on an organic alien world; and with our level of damage we are not fit to survive it's atmosphere."

Modem nods as she puts on the biosuit, her body quickly reshaping into that of a young human woman. "Ew... I'm all fleshy... and pink... Why'd these creatures have to be pink? That's such an Autobot color..." Modem replies as she sees the sight of her new form.

"None of us are really happy with it, but it keeps us safe and hidden." Database replies.

"Not if our fearless leader has anything to say about it. He's already got the attention of one of these Earthlings who thinks were heroes and wants to make us known to the world! Even lead the little brat here!" Icewind speaks up, hoping that Database and Modem would be on his side.

"These suits really weren't designed for such uses, Thunderwing. They were created for deception, to allow us to fit in and infiltrate into the populous until the moment is right to summon the rest of the flotilla. But without a ship or even a base, were stranded here, so being hidden is even more important."

"DB, your viewpoint is always so limited!" Modem says as she walks over to Thunderwing. "Thunderwing is doing exactly that! This world wants to think we are here to save them, that's the best deception of all. We can be hidden in plain sight, everyone will see us, and recognize us as their saviors, it will allow us all the freedom we need!"

"You just want a chance to show off and have more admirers." Icewind scoffs. "And of course, now you'll go along with it Database, just like always for a chance at that aft of he..." Before Icewind can finish Database has grabbed him by the neck and lifts him off the floor, his eyes starting to glow red as the optics of his true from begins to shire from underneath.

"Your going to want to think VERY hard on how you finish that sentence, seeing as how I am the only person on this team capable of repairing you and I beat the slag out of you. Keep that in mind if you want to remain in one piece." Database says with a deep growl.

Thunderwing chuckles darkly watching the display. "So, I am going to guess that it's four to one in favor of my plan. I shall retrieve the boy and let him meet us then." He says and goes to fetch the boy.

Modem giggles softly "Oh, he's so cute!" She squeals happily as she sees the little human enter and makes her way over to him, examining him closer. "Can we keep him? I always wanted a pet! I'll take care of him, I promise!" She asks, while giving the others large puppy dog eyes. Bludgeon can't help but groan audibly.

Kent blinks softly "P-pet?" He asks nervously.

Database just shakes his head with a soft sigh. "You have to forgive her. She gets a bit over excited at times, and tends to form strong attachments to those she takes a liking to."

Kent nods and decides to change the subject, before she gets any wrong ideas. "So... uh... how did you guys get here?"

"We crashed on this annoying mud ball, and currently have no way off. We had hoped to keep hidden, but then our fearless leader has to show off and get your attention. So that plan's shot." Bludgeon explains.

Kent looks to Modem. "Is he always that grouchy?"

"Only when he's awake." Modem giggles.

"Or not in battle." Thunderwing speaks up. "He's almost pleasant to be around, when he's bashing someone's head in."

"Yeah, but when was the last time he was in a fight?" Database responds with a slight smirk

"We'll there's his problem!" Modem giggles loudly. "We just need to find him a bank robbery of his own, and maybe he'll lighten up." The rest of the group, except Bludgeon, can't help but laugh.

--

The next morning, the latest edition of the Roswell Daily Record hits newsstands citywide. One man catches a glimpse of the headline 'SUPER HEROES IN ROSWELL?' with a picture of Thunderwing and Icewind in the icy street, as the cops take the crooks away. He quickly snatches a copy up and rushes to his car. "Mr. Forsythe will want to see this..." He says to himself as he gets in the car and drives off to the Walker Air Force base.

--

Elsewhere, deep in a one of the world's rain forests rests another section of the destroyed Black Shadow. The wreckage having settled in the mud. The local wildlife is starting to return and grow curious to the strange new addition to their ecosystem. Deep inside, metal starts to groan and creak, as its sole survivor awakens. Up from the debris that surrounds him, a large thruster finally breaks through...


End file.
